Paisley
by CBBCHPDWFan
Summary: There is a new girl in Ashdene Ridge. She catches everyone's eye, especially the boys. By how will she adjust to the hectic life of The Dumping Ground? :)
1. Chapter 1

**I love the Dumping ground and Tracy Beaker so heres a story about a new kid who catches everyone's eye.!:):) P.S I think I got the social worker's name right, San J? **

Ring,Ring,Ring. Ring,Ring,Ring.

That's all Paisley could hear. The mansions telephone woudn't stop ringing. Usually Paisley's house maid, Martha would answer the phone but she wasn't there, because she went on strike and hadn't returned. Her parents, as usual were busy outside of town. Paisley remembered the last time she saw them or heard from them, it was around a fortnight ago. Martha had been on strike for a week now. Paisley didn't care, she was an exceptional cook so it's not like she'd starve. But it was a bit lonely sometimes in a big house, alone.

She didn't know who kept ringing, it wasn't her parents because they never rang home. But it must be important because the person kept ringing. One things her parents had told her to do was never answer the house phone because it may be a business call. Paisley was gnashing at her nails sitting on the grand staircase looking at the phone.

_Just pick it up, pick it up. _She thought repetitively.

So anxiously Paisley stood up and crept towards the phone and put her hand over it. But then it stopped ringing. Paisley sighed and went up the stairs and into her bedroom. Her bedroom was massive. But unlike most kids she wasn't thrilled that her family were rich. It just meant that her family wouldn't spend time together. She actually spent most of her time hanging around town like most kids. She didn't even wear desighner clothes, she just wore skinny jeans, a top and a jacket. The only purely expenisve accessory she had was her designer bag her mum hot her. She didn't like it because it was too shopaholic girly, and that wasn't her. She was girly but just didn't like pink much. She had to go to a posh, snobbish private school for girls. But she didn't like to socialize with them because they were all big headed and thought common children were disgusting.

Paisley went to the mirror. She had pale skin, bright green eyes and fair chestnut hair. Everyone she'd met had been stunned by her beauty but she still thought she looked average. Her mother is a model and her father a businessman. She didn't get her mother's blonde hair though, she inherited her brown locks from her father.

The next day, the same. Ring, Ring, Ring. Paisley ran at the phone grabbed it in annoyment and said with all the politness she could muster,

"Hello?"

"Hello is this Mrs Fox?" Paisley put on her best posh voice.

"It is she."

"Well we have reason to believe that you've been leaving your daughter unattended for the past few days, we are child services. Is this true?"

Paisley was shocked and slammed the phone down. She quickly ran up the stairs and into her room slamming the door and quivered under her duvet.

A few days past with nothing but the continuous ringing of the telephone. Paisley didn't move at all apart for to eat or go to the toilet. But on the Saturday morning there was a Knock,Knock,Knock. Someone was at the door.

Something clicked inside her mind, the weren't going to leave her alone unless she faced them so she bravely charged down the stairs and opened the front door. There was a man and some police men. Paisley glanced at the police then ran back up the stairs but a police man grabbed her in the middle and picked her up and went to the man.

"Get of me!"

"Hello, I'm San J, I work for child services, can we speak with your parents."he asked.

Paisley sighed.

"According to the person on the phone you know where they are, not here!"

San J sighed and signalled the police man to let Paisley go.

"Don't scarper, get your things."

"I can't just go with a stranger."said Paisley.

"I'm not a stranger!"said San J.

"You're right, your a strange stranger!"said Paisley. San J huffed inpatiently.

"Fine!"said Paisley.

Paisley ran into her room and grabbed her suitcase. She stuffed loads of clothes in and her laptop and tablet and lots of books. She put her ipod and phone into her pink bag. She knew her tv couldn't fit into her suitcase so she grabbed more random things. She went down the stairs carrying her suitcase, designer bag and school rucksack. Apart from her ipod and phone her pink bag contained her purse with change and her debit card and sweets.

"Now what?" asked Paisley.

"Now you come with me to child services."said San J.

"Sure!"

So Paisley got into his car feeling scared but also relieved. She loved escaping the empty house it made her feel free.

"You will make sure that the building is secure. There's a lot of valuable items in there."asked Paisley.

"The police officers will do that."replied San J.

One hour later, Paisley was sitting outside an office where her paper work was being filled. Bored,she got out her phone and tried calling her mum, just as she suspected it went straight to voice mail.

_The person you are calling cannot pick up right now, please leave a message after the tone, BEEEEEEEEEEPPP!_

"Hello Mum, I was taken from our house and now I've been sitting in a place called child services for an hour! Martha left, and now your probably in for a lot of trouble, and dad! So quit cat walking and stumbling around on stage and come here!"

Paisley had never talkd to any of her parents like that before but now she had no choice, they had droven her to the limit. She'd call her dad but she didn't have his number, because he only used his phone for business.

However, Paisley still hated how she never saw her parents, no matter how idiotic they were. They just paid for her hobby clubs to get her off their busy backs.

A few miles away May Li was in the kitchen looking in the fridge. She saw the dessert yoghurts, they had a big sign saying, 'Urghhh!' on them.

May Li called out, "Funny, Tyler!"

Floss ran in and said,

"May Li, What's for lunch, later on?"

"You've just had breakfast! Anyway, I thought I'd make italian."

"Pizza and Ice cream!"asked Floss, hyperactively.

"No,pasta."replied May Li.

"Oh! As long as it's spaghetti!" She then skipped out of the room.

Mike came in and said,

"I'm going to talk to San J, I can't get through on his phone."

"Sure."replied May Li.

Half an hour later, Paisley had beaten her score on flappy bird so she cliked album, it was empty. Because she only took photo's of happy moments, but she'd been alone.

She then thought about what her dream mum would be. Someone who cooked amazing dishes, and someone who could bake cakes with her, someone like a big sister who would mess around and do girly thiings.

Her perfect dad would be kind, caring and understanding. She hadn't really met anyone like that. Her parents were so stubborn her mother had insisted on a home birth as she didn't like public facilities.

Suddenly San J came out of the office.

"Finally!"said Paisley, getting up.

"I'm not done yet, I need to talk to you."said San J.

A man with thin grey hair with a bald patch and beige trousers walked down the corridor. Paisley looked at him, he had the face of a trusting person.

"San J!"he said.

"What is it Mike?"San J said.

"I couldn't get through to you on the phone."said Mike.

"Oh! Paisley, please come in."said San J.

"I won't speak!"said Paisley.

"Why not!"said San J, annoyed.

"Because you got a police officer to drag me in my own home, you told me to get into your car when I didn't know you at all, then you told me to sit down in a chair for an hour and you still won't give me any explanations! That's why!"yelled Paisley.

"She's got a point you have to explain."said Mike.

"Thank you! Ehh, Mike!"smiled Paisley.

"You do it then!"said San J.

"What?"said Mike, startled.

"Come in with her and help me explain!"said San J, annoyed. It was clear that he wasn't good under pressure.

"That's not why I'm here."said Mike.

"Please."begged Paisley, somehow she trusted Mike.

"Ok."said Mike.

They all sat down in the office.

"This interview starts at 11.00, Paisley you have to speak the truth so it's recorded properly."said San J.

"Ok, I'll answer your questions if you answer mine."said Paisley.

"How long have you been on your own?"asked San J.

"A week, Martha the house maid went on strike and never came back, but I know how to cook so it was ok."replied Paisley.

"That's not the point."said San J.

"What is the point then? What is this place?"asked Paisley

"Child services, we help unattended/unwanted/mistreated children find a home."replied San J.

"Ok so like a dog shelter, but for kids?"asked Paisley.

"Yes, when did you last see your parents?"asked San J.

"A fortnight ago."replied Paisley. Mike looked shocked, it was a huge amount of time.

"My turn San J, What are your parents's like?"asked Mike.

"Well My mother is Angel Fox the famous model and my father is James 'Jamie' Fox the well-known businessman who manafactures technology."said Paisley.

"But what activities do your parents do with you?"asked Mike.

"Well I don't do it with them but I go to some other clubs."said Paisley.

"Like what?"asked Mike.

"I play guitar and keyboard. I speak fluent in french, I have trophies for dancing and singing. I go to acting sessions. I can play football and Basketball. I take cookery classes and I am a black belt in karate."said Paisley.

"That's a lot of clubs."replied Mike.

"I know."said Paisley.

"Well I think we should get in touch with your parents and..."said San J before he was in terrupted.

"You won't be able to."said Paisley.

"How about in the mean time you can stay at Ashdene ridge."said Mike.

"Mike, no I think..."

"I'll go with what Mike says."said Paisley, cutting San J off again. Mike smiled.

"Fine."said San J. He then got up and left the room.

"I've got one more question."said Paisley.

"What's that Paisley?"asked Mike.

"What's Ashdene Ridge?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you guys like the next chapter!:)**

Mike drove to Ashdene ridge with Paisley in his front seat, he then parked the car.

"Ready?"asked Mike, turning to Paisley.

"As I'll ever be."replied Paisley.

"Nervous?"asked Mike.

"A bit, I'll be living with these kids for goodness how long."said Paisley.

"There all right, Ashdene is one of the nicest children's home."said Mike.

"What if they don't like me?"asked Paisley.

"They will, trust me."asked Mike. Paisley nodded.

"I just don't want them to know about my family background, I want to be treated normally."said Paisley.

"That's confidential anyway."said Mike. They got out of the car and walked towards the door.

Although the butterflies where clouding her stomach, Paisley was excited. She was kind of glad she got found out. She'd get to spend time with kids her age. And when her parents got in trouble they'd have to make ammends by being the best parents ever. It was certainly a win win for Paisley.

As Paisley and Mike stepped through the door, Paisley looked up and around at her new home.

"Where is everyone?"asked Paisley.

"Scattered. Some would be in the garden, upstairs. The corridor stays empty, that goodness!"said Mike.

Paisley gulped. The butterflies had spread around her body, every drop of anxiety pulsed through her veins.

"Don't worry, you can talk to me if you have any troubles, or May Li. She's the other careworker."said Mike. Paisley smiled, Mike was very reasuring.

Paisley and Mike walked into the kitchen, where May Li was fussing around the place.

"What's wrong May Li?"asked Mike. Without looking up she said,

"Yoghurts. Why don't they like them?"replied May Li.

"Most kids prefer cakes."said Paisley. May Li looked up, startled.

"May Li, this is Paisley, she was a last minute decision. Do you think you could get Frank's room ready?"asked Mike.

"I'm a bit preoccupied with lunch."replied May Li.

"Ok, I'll do it."said Mike.

"Who's Frank?"asked Paisley.

"He was living here when his flat didn't work out, as he's 18 he was too old for this place anyway."said Mike.

"So I'll have his old room?"asked Paisley.

"Yes, Follow me please."said Mike.

They entered the living room. Paisley saw there were three people, a girl with a pink top and white skirt with tanned skin and dark hair, a boy with short spiky brown hair who was sitting next to a girl with brown hair who resembled the boy. They were all turned away, watching TV.

"Carmen, Johnny, Tee."said Mike, getting their attention. It didn't work they were still facing the screen.

Paisley looked at Mike, somehow she was slightly amused.

"Hi, Mike."said Carmen, still facing the screen.

"We have a new girl."said Mike. The three kids turned around.

"Hi I'm Paisley."said Paisley.

"Wow."said Johnny. Tee looked at her brother, and nudged him in the stomach.

"I mean, nice to meet you."said Johnny, still stunned by her eye-catching beauty.

"Nice to meet you."said Tee, smiling.

"Nice to meet you."said Carmen.

"Well Paisley was unexpectedly put here and she'll have Frank's old room, so can you make her feel welcome?"asked Mike.

"Sure."they said in unison.

"Thank you."said Mike. He was about to turn when he saw Paisley's nervous face.

"Don't worry Paisley their not monsters."said Mike, smiling. Paisley still looked nervous.

"Yeh, Johnny only bites, a bit, once every Monday."said Carmen. She and Tee laughed. Johnny looked annoyed. Paisley smiled, they seemed alright. These were kind of her new brother and sisters.

Mike left the room and Paisley was left standing there.

Carmen was about to look at the screen when she saw the designer bag.

"I love the bag!"said Carmen.

"Really, it's not really my thing."said Paisley.

"Why did you get it then?"asked Carmen, confused.

"I didn't my mum did."said Paisley.

"Well your mum's got taste!"said Carmen, eye-balling the bag.

"Well I guess that's what you get with a career like hers."said Paisley, but immediately regreted it.

Paisley didn't want everyone to know about her parents. Because everyone has heard of them and she didn't want to be treated differently, she wanted to be treated normally, because she was the complete oppisite of them anyway. Luckily Tee unknowingly changed the subject.

"I'm starving."said Tee. Carmen was confused about Paisley's statement, but this went away with Tee's statement.

"Me too! As long as we are not having that disgusting yoghurt for dessert again."said Carmen.

Johnny was listening to the conversation but he was still staring at Paisley, how can someone look so, wow! That's the only word that came to mind.

"May Li said she wondered why you guys didn't like them, I said because kids prefer cakes."said Paisley.

"Hopefully she'll listen too you, come and sit down."said Tee, gesturing to the empty space beside her. So Paisley left her bags and sat down.

"So I like your name Paisley."said Tee.

"I like yours too! I mean it must be amazing have a name like Tee, it's truely unique and nice."said Paisley, smiling with the pleasant conversation.

"Thanks."smiled Tee, posistively beaming. Johnny smiled too, Paisley was nice as well, and he was glad to see his sister smile everyday, it brightened his world.

"How many people live here?"asked Paisley. Johnny thought being silent wasn't a friendly thing.

"Well there is us,Faith,Rick,Tyler,Bailey,Harry,Floss,Mo,Jody and Kazima."said Johnny.

"So 12."said Paisley.

"13, including you."smiled Johnny.

"It's like this is the world of great names. I mean Faith, thats a brilliant name, and Carmen is that spanish! I would love to have a spanish, french or italian name."said Paisley.

"Yeh, it's spanish."said Carmen, bored. She had personally never had any dood experience with new kids, which reminded her.

"Where are you staying?"said Carmen, fully turning towards her.

"Carmen, Weren't you listening, Mike said she'd have Frank's old room."said Johnny.

"I don't really listen to adults, especially when watching TV."said Carmen.

Paisley thought that Tee and Johnny were really nice, but she felt she had to be slightly wary with Carmen, She was nice, but she still had to be wary.

"This place is huge."said Paisley. She felt any normal kid would say this, even when she had lived in bigger.

"I can give you a tour later,emmm, if you like."said Johnny.

"Sure."said Paisley. Tee controlled her snigger as a cough, her brother had been acting strangely since Paisley arrived.

"Lunch is ready!"yelled May Li, from the kitchen.

"Come on."said Tee, talking to Paisley kindly.

"Wait a second."said Paisley. She knew it was manners to take her coat of.

He waited as Tee and Carmen went into the kitchen. Paisley placed her coat on her suitcase.

When Johnny and Paisley entered the kitchen, everyone was already seated. They were all chatting. Three boys were arguing. One had a blue track suit and dark skin, one had very curly hair and a orange top, the other wore a blue jumper with a red top and had a red top.

"Stop arguing Rick, Bailey and Tyler."said May li. Carmen was chatting with a girl with dark skin, black hair and a necklace saying Faith. Two little kids, a boy with blonde hair and a girl with ginger hair were playing rock paper scissors. Tee was talking to a boy with brown hair and a knitted jumper. A tall girl with short black hair and dark skin was talking to a girl with straight brown hair and a green jumper.

Paisley and Johnny paused. Everyone looked up. They all stopped talking and stared at Paisley. The first person to break the silence was Mike.

"Everyone, this is Paisley, she is new and will be staying in frank's room."said Mike.

The chatter resumed but slightly quieter. Johnny sat down. Paisley then sat down in the empty chair between Johnny and Tee.

"You actually made eveyone be quiet, that is a huge achievement believe me."said Johnny. Paisley laughed, which made Johnny smile.

"Wow."said Rick, between himself and the two others.

"Got it on the dot Rick."said Tyler.

"Yep, how can anyone look so..."said Bailey.

"Wow."they said in unison.

"Anyway I think she's taken."said Rick. The three boys saw Paisley laughing with Johnny.

"Ohh!"said Tyler.

Paisley thought everyone seemed nice, May Li's spaghetti bolognaise was fabulous, Paisley had Tee and Johnny to talk to through the entire lunch.

When everyone had finished May Li got some youghurts on a tray and brought them to the table. There was a massive groan.

"May Li, we can't eat those."said Harry.

"There just a bit..."said Faith.

"Disgusting!"yelled Floss. She clearly didn't care what anyone thought.

"Well I'm sorry! I don't know what else to give you. So tough!"said May Li, taking the tray back into the fridge.

Paisley felt that the conversations were over and soon they'd start asking questions about the new girl.

"So, Johnny, Fancy giving me that tour now?"asked Paisley, turning to Johnny.

"Ehh, sure."said Johnny. As they left the room Tee went to sit next to Carmen and Faith.

"Hey do you reckon that Johnny has been acting a bit strangely since Paisley got here?"asked Tee.

"He's not the only one."said Faith. She was looking at the three boys, so Carmen and Tee looked too. They were all gazing at the door that she had just exited from. All three of them were sighing and had there hand supporting their chin, they looked lovestruck.

Tee and Faith laughed. Carmen didn't, she didn't like the way how Paisley had all the boys under her thumb.

In the corridor by the stairs Paisley was walking with Johnny.

"So that's Mike's office and you've been in the living room."said Johnny.

"So now just upstairs."said Paisley. As they were walking up the stairs Paisley thought she'd start a conversation.

"So is Tee your sister?"asked Paisley.

"Yes, How did you know."said Johnny.

"Well you guys do resemble each other, and your seem very protective of her."said Paisley.

"That's what big brothers are for."smiled Johnny.

"That's sweet."said Paisley, smiling. Johnny smiled, his insides fell to mush.

As the got to Frank's room, Paisley said,

"Hey Johnny, could you perhaps get my suitcase and bags from downstairs?"

"Sure."said Johnny, who then went down the stairs and disappeared.

Paisley walked into the room. It was a nice size. It was no way the size of her old room, but she was happy about that, it felt less empty. Mike had set up teh duvet with new covers and arranged the furniture in a nice way. There was a window seat with a cushion. Paisley went to the window and looked out. It was a completely different neighbourhood. She then sat on her bed and look around, the wallpaper was still covered in footballs. She looked all around her room.

"Welcome to your new home."whispered Paisley to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Johnny came in with her suitcase, coat and bag. She looked up and smiled.

"I got your things." said Johnny.

"Thanks." said Paisley, taking them from him.

"I wouldn't unpack them just yet. Mike downstairs said that tomorrow you get to have your room redecorated." said Johnny.

"Really! That's cool." said Paisley.

"Yep, shall we finish the tour?" asked Johnny.

"Sure." said Paisley, getting up.

Paisley and Johnny walked back into the corridor.

"So that's Tee's room and that's my room." said Johnny, pointing at doors.

"Your rooms are near mine!" said Paisley.

"Yeah." said Johnny.

"Great, so two of the friends I've made are near by, it's nice to know." smiled Paisley. Johnny grinned.

They had finished the tour and were now walking down the stairs. At the bottom the three boys, rick, Tyler and bailey were arguing.

"No, it's your turn!" said Tyler.

"Nah mate it's your turn." said Bailey.

"What's going on?" asked Paisley, curiously. The boys stopped arguing.

"Hi!" they said a bit lovestruck, of course Paisley didn't know this, Johnny sighed angrily.

"What are you three arguing about?" repeated Johnny.

"Well since Frank left we all have been filling in his chores but Tyler and Bailey don't know who has to do the dish washing." said Rick, gazing at Paisley.

"Well it's obvious, you guys need a decider." said Paisley, smiling.

"How about you toss a coin?" said Johnny.

"No way! I don't like the 50% odds." said Bailey.

"How about a game where each team compete to win?" said Paisley, grinning.

"Great! Like what?" asked Tyler.

"Snakes and Ladders?"said Johnny.

"What are you captain of lame ideas." said Bailey. Johnny was about to answer back when Paisley spoke.

"Hey! At least he's trying. "said Paisley. Johnny grinned, that shut Bailey up, for once.

"I don't know." said Rick.

"How about a football match?" suggested Paisley.

"Yeah! You like football?" grinned Bailey.

"I love football!" smiled Paisley. Bailey grinned, she was more perfect than he realized. Johnny huffed.

"Ok so let's gather everyone who wants to participate." said Tyler.

"Come on Paisley." said Johnny. Paisley and Johnny headed for the garden.

"She's just perfect." said Rick. Tyler huffed, fancying a girl really took up someone's time, all of a sudden he didn't fancy Paisley like Rick and Bailey.

Johnny and Paisley were in the garden. Paisley sat down on the swinging chair.

"That was a good decision Paisley." said Johnny.

"Thanks." said Paisley.

Suddenly Bailey, Rick, Tyler, Jody, Faith, Carmen, Tee, Kazima, Floss, Harry and Mo came into the garden.

"So a football match, cool." said Faith.

"I'm not playing." said Carmen, sitting down on the swinging chair.

"Me, neither." said Tee.

"It's not really my thing." said Mo. Paisley was already sitting down.

"Pick your teams." Said Paisley.

"I pick faith, Kazima, floss and Rick." Said Bailey.

"Fine! I pick Jody, Johnny and Harry!" said Tyler.

"We need it to be equal." Stated Bailey.

"Fine, one of the girls would have to join." Said Tyler.

Tee, Carmen and Paisley were all silent. Carmen thought that they obviously needed her. Just as she was going to volunteer boastfully, Paisley stood up.

"I'll be on Tyler's Team." Said Paisley.

Bailey looked annoyed, Johnny looked over the moon.

"Great! Let's see if your any good, Paisley." Said Carmen, with a fake smile.

Paisley smiled back, thinking Carmen smiled for real.

She can't be that good, can she? Thought Carmen.

Bailey looked unfazed, this was going to be easy, he thought.

Paisley's on the same team as me! Thought Johnny.

Oh Johnny! Can't even keep a crush secret! Thought Tee, smirking.

Carmen blew the whistle.

Right, the moment the ball heads towards you tackle the person. Thought Paisley.

Bailey had the ball, Paisley ran up to him and tackled super easily. She then kicked the ball and it went in the net without Floss even getting it in goal.

"Ginger nut! If you can't catch, don't play!" said Bailey, angrily.

Paisley was astonished, so she ran up to Carmen and grabbed the whistle from her grasp and blew it to signal time out.

How could Bailey be so rude to a six year old!

"Well that was rude!" sated Paisley, face to face with Bailey.

"Who cares? She didn't even catch it!" said Bailey.

"It's meant to be a fun decider. Not a competition!" growled Paisley.

"I couldn't care less!" said Bailey.

"Floss, are you ok?" asked Paisley.

"Yep." She said, slightly sad.

"If you think you're an expert, you go in goal!" yelled Paisley.

Johnny smirked, Bailey was getting what was coming to him.

"Floss, come here." Said Paisley. Floss skipped to Paisley and grabbed her hand.

"I'm not being in goal!" said Bailey.

"You are now!" stated Paisley.

Bailey angrily grabbed the ball and ran back in the house.

"Wow!" said Harry.

"Thanks for sticking up for me, you're my new favourite person!" grinned Floss.

Carmen grinded her teeth as everyone circled Paisley and Floss.

"Floss you should stick up for yourself because your stronger than you think." Said Paisley

"SO did I win?" said Tyler.

"Yes!" said Faith.

Carmen walked up to them.

"I didn't know you were good at football." Said Carmen.

"Well you've only known me a few hours." Said Paisley.

"What else are you good at?" asked Johnny.

" I'm not sure I was only playing for fun." Said Paisley.

"You were amazing!" said Tee.

"How about another game?" said Paisley.

"Yeah!" said everyone.

After dinner everyone went upstairs to get ready. As Paisley rummaged though her things, Mike came in.

"How are you settling in?" he asked.

"Great, actually. Everyone's being so nice, especially Tee and Johnny!"

"Floss told me how you stood up for her and everyone's giving me good feedback apart from a sulky Bailey and a silent Carmen." Said Mike.

"Carmen?" asked Paisley.

"Yeah, I'm not sure why though." Said Mike.

"Ok, probably because she was tired." Said Paisley.

"Yeah, I'll leave you to get ready." He said.

Paisley wondered if the whole smiley pink girly thing was just an act. Luckily she could read people quite easily.

Paisley walked into the girls bathroom where she saw Carmen and Tee.

"Hi Carmen! Hi Tee!" said Paisley.

"Hi Paisley!" said Tee. Carmen twitched and simply replied,

"Hey."

Something was definitely up with Carmen.

"Hey you guys is Bailey usually like he was today?" asked Paisley.

"Yep! Actually he snapped back into himself." Said Tee.

"What?" asked Paisley, puzzled.

"Well the boys have been acting strangely since you got here." Said Carmen.

"Really? Who?" asked Paisley, more confused.

"Mainly Bailey, Rick and Johnny but even Tyler too." Said Tee.

"Johnny! But he seems really nice, what type of strange?" asked Paisley.

"Johnny is usually nice, don't worry about that but they all kind of _like _you." Said Tee. Paisley stood shocked.

"Really! Why? They hardly know me!" said Paisley, feeling uncomfortable that she was going to live in a house filled with boys that fancy her.

"I'm sure they'll get over it, I mean Bailey and Tyler have." Said Tee. Paisley looked relived.

"So is Rick your boyfriend Carmen?" asked Paisley, curiously.

It was Carmen's turn to be shocked.

"What makes you say that?" asked Carmen. Paisley and Tee grinned.

"Come on Carmen its obvious you like each other!" stated Tee. Paisley giggled.

"You too would make a really cute couple." Added Paisley.

Carmen smiled to herself. Maybe Paisley wasn't so bad after all, she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Paisley soon settled in to life in the DG and with everyone being friendly life had taken a positive turn. Well by everyone, everyone except Bailey and Carmen who still seemed a bit frosty, no matter how many times Paisley tried to get them to like her they wouldn't be 100% friendly. Still Paisley wasn't fussy and she was confident she'd have a long time to work on it; well that's what she thought.

One seemingly ordinary afternoon, Paisley, Johnny and Tee were out in town heading for the cinema. The idea came up during Paisley's first few days in the DG when Johnny asked,

"So Paisley? Do you actually live around here?" asked Johnny, curiously. He was starting to enjoy having Paisley as a friend and slowly the lovestruck spell seemed to fade and he became more relaxed talking to her, although he did secretly still fancy her but he kept it hidden after finding out what his sister was laughing at, him.

Paisley gulped, she tried not to talk about her background often, just the key details.

"No, I live in another area, which reminds me you guys have to show me around town as I really want to see the sites." She said.

Tee smiled.

"There aren't much sites but I could go shopping with you or we could go to the cinema?" suggested Tee.

Paisley didn't like the shopping idea as she wasn't a shopaholic girl, in fact her designer pink bag was hidden under her bed and she'd replaced it with a much cheaper and practical rucksack which when she wore, she wore with one strap hung loosely on her shoulder.

"Cinema sounds great, us three should go some time." Grinned Paisley. She was looking forward to it as she hadn't been to the cinema in ages.

They however hadn't got round to going as they'd all been busy doing other activities but that day they had nothing to do so the previous idea popped up and off they went, Mike had gave them all money for a ticket each for a movie of their choice.

When the three arrived at the cinema they looked at the range of films.

"Hmm, I fancy a Rom-com." Said Tee, looking at the movie schedule. Johnny moaned.

"Another one? We watched one the last time we came here and the time before that!" said Johnny, annoyed.

Paisley smirked.

"You guys, lets compromise! Hey that rhymed!" she grinned. The other two laughed.

"Fine a compromise," said Johnny. Tee smiled.

"So what to watch then, if we are compromising." Said Tee.

"You want a Rom-com which Johnny doesn't want so lets take the comedy part of that and Johnny wants a…?" asked Paisley

"Action." Said Johnny.

"Right! So we watch an action comedy, simples." Said Paisley.

Tee laughed. "You're like that meerkat advert, simples!" said Tee. Paisley laughed.

Johnny laughed to.

"Well that makes sense because you are cute." Said Johnny, before he could stop himself.

Tee smirked and held in a snigger. Paisley blushed a violent shade of scarlet, especially because she remembered what Tee and Carmen had said in the bathroom.

"Emm, Thank you." said Paisley, awkwardly. Johnny smiled sheepishly.

"Right, what movie is an action comedy?" said Paisley looking at the schedule and not at Johnny, noticing that he must feel really embarrassed.

"There is The Amateur Assassin." said Tee.

"That sounds scary and something Mike wouldn't want us to watch." said Johnny.

"Great! Let's watch it then!" said Paisley. The other two shrugged and got the tickets.

Once in the screen room the three sat down in comfortable seats. They had bought popcorn and were sharing it.

"I hate sweet popcorn!" said Tee.

"Sorry Tee, two against one." Said Johnny.

"But you guys don't like it either right?" asked Tee, hopefully.

"I love sweet popcorn!" said Paisley and Johnny simultaneously.

They looked at each other and laughed. Great another awkward moment!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I will try to update more regularly! Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**:-D:-D:-D:-D:-D:-D**

Paisley went into the living room. Tee was siting bored at a table with Carmen who was clealy babbling on about sonething while poibting at a piece of paper Tee sighed. Paisley walked over.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Carmen is planning her own birthday party." Sighed Tee.

"It's your birthday?" asked Paisley.

"Not now! Obs! Tommorrow." said Carmen, looking at her plan.

"What do you want for a present?"asked Paisley.

"Whatever you can afford." said Carmen, dismissively. Paisley gulped. _Anything then._Paisley thought.

"Not everyone is getting her something, I mean can you imagine Bailey trying to figure out what to get her!"stated Tee.

"Yeah Funny." said Paisley. A thought suddenly struck her.

Paisley ran up the stairs and into he room. She lunged her arm under the bed. She felt something and pullled. She was looking at her designer pink bag that her mum gave her. Carmen already knew she had it so it wasnt buying anything new and expensive, which would surely give her away.

Kazima was stirring something rapidly when Paisley entered the kitchen.

"What are you stirring Kaz?" asked Paisley.

"A Birthday Cake for Carmen, she's even given me a recipe for 'the perfect cake'!" said Kazima.

"What's her idea of the perfect cake?" asked Paisley, curiously.

"Somethinv with low carb and sugar content." huffed Kazima. Paisley's forehead creased.

"A cake without sugar isnt going to taste very nice." she said.

"Tell her not me!" huffed Kazima, angrily stirring the mixture in the bowl. Paisley sighed.

"You want help?" she asked, sympathetically. Kazima sighed.

"Sure, thanks." said Kazima.

In the end Kazima and Paisley together managed to make one sugar free cake (barely a cake) and many sugar filled cupcakes and biscuits. Carmen marched in when they were icing.

"Kaz! This isn't what I asked for!" she exclaimed, waving her pink clipboard in the air.

"Yes it is! We made you a kinda cake, the one you asked for!You might eat like a rabbit but I and everyone else certainly don't!" Kaz exclaimed.

"Why are you here?" exclaimed Carmen, glaring at Paisley.

"Well I was giving Kaz a hand, she looked like she needed help." said Paisley.

"And I did!The recipe was super confusing!" said Kaz. Carmen huffed and stormed out.

"What's her problem?" asked Kazima.

"I've been asking myself the same question since I arrived." said Paisley, sighing.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will try to update ASAP! Please Review! ;)**


End file.
